The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia plant, botanically known as Begonia boliviensis ‘Yabos’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Yabos’.
The new cultivar was derived from a controlled breeding program conducted by the inventor at his nursery in Congleton, Cheshire, U. K. The overall purpose of the breeding program is to make selections of Begonia plants with compact plant habits suitable for container use combined with superior flower performance and productive stock plants for propagation. ‘Yabos’ was selected as a whole plant in 2004 and derived from a cross made between unnamed proprietary plants of Begonia boliviensis. 
‘Yabos’ was selected as unique for its compact pendulous plant habit, its abundant production of side shoots and its red-orange flowers. ‘Yabos’ differs from its closest comparison cultivar, ‘Bonfire’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,108) in having a flatter, more pendulous plant habit and flowers that are more red in color.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by terminal stem cuttings in Congleton, Cheshire, U. K. in 2004 by the inventor. It has been determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.